The 3 chosen
by Sonamiya
Summary: 3 people chosen by a mystical being are warped to the world of elrios.
1. Chapter 1

He ran across the forest floor. Desperatly trying to run. He was exhausted and thirsty, having run for what seemed like days, He started stumbling around. Getting dizzy until He stumbled into a cave and passed out, holding the only memento of his sister in his hand.

She was a Princess, about to be a Queen. Having learned magic and politics she was ready to be crowned. As the crown was put on her head she felt something sting her. Ignoring it she started to sit down when chaos started to errupt. As she saw all the  
fighting break lose she felt dizzy and passed out, seeing a last glimpse from the prince.

It was a Animalistic Child playing with its dad who, also had animalistic Traits. It tried to catch the ball its dad threw but fell down a bridge into the cold water. The shock of the impact combined with coldness of the water made it pass out.

Welcome to my world", said a mystical being,"You three have been chosen, to Decide the future of this world with your own actions. " The 3 look at themselves and thought...

It was thinking of wishing to become a Human since it was often discriminated because a Boy with animal traits was Rare on its own but being from the Rare Fox Race, the Boy with dark-brown hair and red eyes was even more Hurt when paople told him he didnt belong, but he decided against it.

The Boy Wanted to change his overall Figure and form wanting to be less bulky so he was more agile.

The princess only wanted little adjustments, she wanted to become taller, and get her eyesight fixed, since she has always enjoyed archery.

The being fulfilled all these wishes and said "now that this is done, you shall look behind you and find a sword. Each sword has its own name. The princesses sword is named Reached Dreams. The Boys sword is named Knights Oath. And the Fox boys sword is Scientists Dream. Remember the name of your sword because it will remember you. Now take your sword and imagine a weapon you would prefer. But think wisely because you can only do this once." The princess thought of a purple bow inlaid with crystals that looked as if they were made out of pure, crystal clear Ice. The Boy thought of his Sisters Memento which consisted of Dual one handed swords the color of blood red. The Fox boy thought of Spiked knuckles the color of green grass. Each weapon began shining light, which started to engulf them turning for all 3 of them,  
their vision black.


	2. Chapter 2

The Animal boy opened his eyes and saw that he was in a library filled with books,holograms,robots and a big screen. He got up and started looking for an exit. He walked and walked but didnt find anything that looked like an exit. So instead he went to the screen and tried to figure out how to use it. He started pressing all the buttons until he hit the start button which made an message appear which luckily for him was in englisch. It said do you want to restart the generator?. Reading this he said to himself in a rather loud voice. The computer answered him by saying: The generator is a facility located to the west. It serves as the main power source for the library. The boy startled by the voice said: who are you?. To this the computer had no answer. He keeped pressing buttons until the display showed his weapon, the mysterious man gave him. Describing the weapon, the display showed that the weapon was, as he knew capable to transform into his lavender sword. What he didnt know was that his knuckles used to belong to a person called Add, and that the knuckles were able to transform into...Dynamos. He saw a phrase written under the Dynamos: Let the spirit of Add Guide me, help me, and give me wisdom. Once he finished saying this sentence, his knuckles started glowing and transformed into the objects the computer called Dynamos. The Boy was surprised that his vision was alot wider than before, he also noticed that his widened vision wasnt as clear as his old vision. He aslo noticed after some minutes taht this vision was made from the dynamos. While he was fascinated by the dynamos he wondered how to use them. This time the answer came to his mind. A voice in his mind told him to just think what he wanted them to do. SO he thought of the Dynamos carrying him and forming a platform for him to lay on. He also thought of them waking him in 5 hours. And so he sleept.

* * *

 **The next chapters will be written in a different styles because im inconsistent when writing.  
**


End file.
